


Protector

by aliruth1



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Gen, Horror, season one, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliruth1/pseuds/aliruth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should someone forced into a life unwanted, protect those who caused that life?<br/>Because perhaps, eventually, you'll find someone to actually protect. A cause to fight for.</p><p>The Kuran family 'recruits' a new vampire to act as their sons' unwanted bodyguard, but protecting someone who doesn't even want to acknowledge your presence is both belittling and unrewarding.</p><p>But, finally getting to Cross Academy can make certain situations a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is the first time writing since I was a freshman in high school.
> 
> Unbeta-ed
> 
> Feel free to leave me a remark on my tumblr: aliruthimnida

The shouts of a man were cut off by the sound of blood splashing onto the hardwood floor and the thump of a large body hitting it. A young child pulled herself along the floor to the now still body that was once her father. The blood belonging to both herself and her mother covered the child as though she had taken a bath in it. 

“Papa? Papa, wake up. You have to get rid of it. It’s bad!” The young child shook her fathers’ arm with no answer in return. A tall, lanky figure strode forward out of the shadows of the walls, glowing eyes the same color that dripped off the long fangs that glinted from the moonlight streaming through the window.

“Aren’t you just the toughest little shit monger? I’m surprised you haven’t bled out by now,” Chuckling, the murderer stepped fully into the light revealing a handsome, dark-haired man with crazed features, his torn clothing soaked with the blood of the family in front of him. The vampire knelt down next to the child who simply stared at him, almost as if in wonderment.

“I am so very full from drinking every drop of blood from your parents’ bodies, but I’m sure you would make a delicious desert.” The toddler quickly tried to cover her eyes with an arm but not before seeing the degenerative vampire reach out for her, yet she was never touched. Instead the now-familiar sound of splattering blood reached her ears. 

Spreading her small fingers, she peered through them to see the body of the monster, stumbling without a head before it crashed to the ground, motionless. The head had rolled underneath a table after having been cleanly sliced off. 

Wiping the blood from a long blade with an expensive looking handkerchief, a slight woman with wavy brown hair reaching her lower back smiled gently at the girl. The woman slid the blade into the sheath connected to her hip and knelt down.

“What is your name, little one?” The woman’s voice was light and cheerful, contradictory to the blood that covered everything in the room. The girl slowly pulled her fingers down to uncover her mouth.

“B. . . Blanche,” was mumbled softly, a gentle smile given in return from the lady. With the lack of adrenaline pulsing through her, Blanche clutched her small hands into her stomach, crying out in pain.

Blood had already soaked through the light-colored nightdress she was wearing. When the vampire had broken into the house, they had been celebrating her sixth birthday. They were hanging a photo of the family on the wall; her mother slender and pale with dark blonde hair, her father tan, strong-looking with a dark beard that was beginning to show gray and herself laughing grandly in between them with light blonde hair and her mother’s complexion. The abhorrent monster had laughed cockily at the family for not being observant enough to notice him nearby while they had been preparing to go to bed. When it had lunged out to scratch her mother, Blanche had jumped in front, yelling furiously at the blood-crazed being, trying to scare it off and give her parents time to retrieve the weapons they used when they went Hunting. She had received the full force of the attack, feeling the sharp claws of the vampire slicing from side to side of her stomach. 

Now that the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins had died off, the pain appeared with a vengeance. The smile on the face of the perfect looking woman became sad.

“It is nice to meet you Blanche. My name is Juri Kuran. Everything is going to be alright.” It was then a doubtful snort came from across the room. Unnoticed before by Blanche, a tall dark brown-haired man with perfect features, was leaning in the doorway.

“You know she’s already lost too much, might as well leave her with her family.” Haruka muttered, his tone dismissive. Juri simply gathered the blood-covered child into her arms, dark eyes beginning to glow red as the scent of blood grew stronger. Cradling Blanche, she stood up smiling.

“Haruka, she’ll be perfect for him.” She tossed a glance at the afore-mentioned man, whom strode forward next to Juri, staring hard at the now slowly breathing child. After a few seconds, Haruka nodded his head. 

“As long as you’re sure.” Juri’s smile grew wider, white teeth glinting.

“She’s exactly what we need.” She looked down at the girl in her arms, brushing long, dark blonde hair away to reveal her small pale neck, veins pulsing weakly. The woman craned her neck downwards, opening her mouth to reveal her canines lengthening down into sharp fangs. A faint whisper was heard as the sharp teeth pierced the young girls throat.

“Monster.”

Blanche struggled feebly. She was running out of energy, quickly becoming more and more drained as the woman sucked at her neck, swallowing down what little blood was left in Blanche’s body. Before darkness could cloud over her vision completely, Juri pulled away, adjusting Blanche in her arms so the girls head rested in the crook of her shoulder.

“It’s your turn, little one. Don’t be afraid, it won’t hurt me. You’ll feel better, I promise.” A strong, burning pain originating in Blanche’s stomach, spread throughout the rest of her body. Her eyes were squeezed shut as Juri took her index finger and dragged her nail across her own bare shoulder, blood immediately rushing to the surface, each drop shimmering before flowing down, making little rivelets down the woman’s clothing.  


“This helps a little bit, doesn’t it? I wouldn’t want you to turn into an E on us. You’re about to become very important to us.” Blanche took a deep breath in through her nose. As soon as the scent of blood hit her, her body stiffened and Blanches eyes snapped open, no longer revealing the gray-blue orbs she had previously, but the same bright red that matched the eyes of the beasts her parents had fought and protected her against, the same as the monster that had just slaughtered her family, the same as the two beautiful beings that had just saved her from meeting the same fate as her parents.

  


Drawn in, Blanche attached her mouth to the deep scratch on the woman’s neck, swallowing hard. The dark substance filled her mouth. A small thought in the back of her head was shocked that the liquid didn’t taste like metal like when she would get a paper cut and suck on it to make it stop bleeding, but instead was light and sweet, nothing else comparable to it. With every gulp, the pain and hunger ebbed, numbing her body and mind completely.

  


The swallows became less frequent, as exhaustion overcoming her body. After a few still minutes, Juri gently pulled Blanche away. She smiled peacefully at Haruka who simply smirked in return. The two watched as the now young vampires eyes turned back to normal before closing into a deep sleep.

_She was in the same room still. Her parents were standing side by side in front of Blanche, their backs turned. The wound on her stomach was gone and she called out to them._ __

_“Mama, Papa, you’re all right? Did you kill it?”_

 _

She ran towards them, reaching out to grab her mother’s legs. Swinging around, her mother pushed Blanche to the ground. Both of their clothes were blood-soaked, matching the color of their eyes. Her mother and father were holding their favored hunting weapons, her mother with her precious black crossbow and her father who tended to use his whip that coursed with energy that harmed the vampires. They were holding them in an attacking position, glaring at their daughter. Her mother stepped forward, her hair dripping blood with every movement. 

Hissing, she spoke, _

_“You disgusting little thing. How dare you turn instead of dying with us? You should die along with us!”_

_Tears streamed down the girls face as her father laughed loudly, cracking his whip gleefully. Her mother’s bow was suddenly aimed inches away from Blanche’s face._

_“Die here, monster.” Blanche covered her face as her mother’s finger pulled back and…._


End file.
